Does He Love Me? : Reader x Prussia
by Lucy Heartfilia 24
Summary: Prussia is a jerk, he doesn't even care about you. Right...?


You walk into your dark home one day back from work, you place your bag on a nearby table and take off your shoes, "I'm home..." you say to no one. You had been careful on your way home, in the news, there were reports of a pervert attacking women in the area, and they haven't caught the suspect yet. You sluggishly walk into the kitchen and open the fridge, suddenly, a hand is firmly placed over your mouth and your eyes pop wide open in terror, you try to struggle, your captor has a devilish smile on his face, he puts one finger up to his lips, "shhh" was all he said before he held you roughly and started kissing down your jaw from behind, you stomp on his foot and he lets go and limps back a bit, you flick on the lights and whip around, there, you see your Prussian boyfriend, nursing his hurt foot.

"Prussia?! What are you doing?!" you said angrily, "vat? I vas merely making a joke" he replied flippantly after he stopped nursing his foot and stood up straight. You turned away, you were shaking, you really were scared, "it wasn't funny to me..." you walked past him and started to walk to your room, "aw, c'mon, _, you have got to admit zat it vas a little funny" you didn't respond and walked into your room, closing the door behind you.

"vatever, it vas awesome" he said and started watching TV with Gilbird.

You changed into your pajamas and curled up in bed, under the warm covers. 'Why does he have to do this to me? Doesn't he realize that he's hurting me?' you thought sadly, and soon fell asleep.

The next morning you woke up, and tried to put last night behind you, and just continue with your day normally, but there was still a nagging feeling in your heart. You got dressed, ate, and headed out, Prussia was still asleep in his room, you gave one last longing look up the stairs, then left.

At your job, the TV was on in the staff room, the news person advised girls not to go home alone, since the pervert has been getting more active lately, 'how have they not caught him yet?' You thought worriedly, anyway, you pulled out your cell phone, Prussia might be in a world meeting, so you texted him:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, can you pick me up after work Please? That pervert has been getting more active

sure

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You put your phone back in your pocket and went back to work.

After work you leaned against the front of your work building, waiting for Prussia. You waited fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes turned into twenty, twenty to thirty, thirty to forty-five, you waited for a total of an hour and a half, he usually came home before you, had something happened to him?! You walked home quickly, forgetting about the news and ignoring your fear of being attacked, worry apparent all over your face. You got home and walked in quickly, kicking off your shoes and dropping your bag on the table, you went into the living room to see Prussia, completely fine, playing a video game.

You were angry, you had thought he was seriously hurt, and he was only playing a stupid video game?! After a minute he finally noticed you, "oh, hey _, vat's up? The awesome me just got an awesome highscore!" He said, acting cokey as usual, as if nothing had happened. "Hm? Vat's wrong?" "...why didn't you come get me?" you asked slowly. "Oh, zat, I forgot" he said nonchalantly "you forgive me, right?" He stood up, walking past you and over to the fridge.

"...Sure..." You replied in a quiet voice. Slowly, you walked upstairs and into your room. You changed into pajamas, crawled into bed and curled up. 'He's acting so flippant...like he doesn't even care...How long has this been going on anyway...?' You tried to think back to the time that he started to act like this, you realized it's been going on for a while, maybe two months? You couldn't say for sure. You clutched your pillow as thoughts and images of him cheating and breaking up with you begin to haunt your mind. You did your best to clear your thoughts, and eventually managed to fall asleep.

The next few weeks weren't much different, you gave up on him, you still loved him, but your heart couldn't take this anymore, so you had ignored him. If he was in a room, you would get what you needed and left, he didn't seem to notice very much.

You sat at your desk at work, staring down, unable to concentrate. Soon it was lunch, you retreated to the employee room and sat down, eating an energy bar as the TV played the news reports, but you weren't listening. You then heard something about that pervert still not being caught, he was getting more dangerous as well. You decided to give Prussia one last chance, but if he didn't pick you up this time, you would end it for good.

You texted him same as last time, he didn't reply but you knew he read it because of the 'Read 12:14' under the message. You put your phone back into your pocket and took another bite of your energy bar.

After work, you waited outside your building hopefully, you looked at each person who was coming and going, hoping to see Prussia's silver hair and crimson eyes, but you didn't. Not even close. You gave up long past sundown, and started to walk home sadly, small tears in the corners of your eyes.

You kept your head down as you walked, eventually you made it to your neighborhood. Nobody was around and the streetlamps were your only source of light. You couldn't think about anything else other than the deal you made with yourself, you loved him so much, but he didn't feel the same.

You were so out of it you didn't hear the footsteps approaching you. "Hello" said a low, rough voice. You jumped and quickly wiped away your tears and looked at the stranger, who was dressed a bit oddly, "Hello..." "...you're a nice one" "wha-" you didn't have time to finish before he grabbed your wrists, getting a bit too close for comfort. He held your wrists tightly, you could feel his breath on your neck. You couldn't do anything, you were shaking and more tears came to the corners of your eyes, "h-help..." you said in a scared, quiet voice, even your voice was paralyzed.

He leaned in and started to kiss down your neck, you were too scared to move. You suddenly heard fast footsteps and a loud yell, "get away from her!" Prussia came running up and punched the pervert in the face, knocking him to the ground, the impact knocking the pervert out. He immediately turned to you and hugged you tightly, burying his face in your hair, "_...! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't come pick you up like you asked me to! I'm so sorry, I love you!" You clung to him, still shaking as tears still fell from your eyes, seeing this he held you tighter, protecting you from everything that might dare to hurt you. "_...Please say that you're ok..."

"...I-I'm not ok..." you started with a weak, shaky voice, "...You keep ignoring me...and forgetting about me...I can't even tell if you care about me anymore...I love you so much...but I'm not sure you feel the same way" you said sadly as more tears flowed. He looked down at you with a worried, horrified face, did he really do that to you? did he really make you believe that he didn't care about you anymore? His heart broke when he saw your face, how could he make the girl he loves so miserable? He hated himself for doing that to you. He crashed his lips into yours and kissed you passionately. He pulled away then re-tightened his grip on you, "I can't believe I did zat to you! I am so sorry mein liebe*! I love you so much! I love you! I love you! I love you! please believe me! Please don't leave me!" he was begging you, he _never_ begged. He had little tears in the corners of his eyes, he felt so horrible. You clung to him tighter, he loved you, you felt so happy, "I won't, I love you Prussia" you said and held him closer, and he did the same.

After a while you two calmed down and called the police, telling them you caught the pervert. After prussia put his phone back in his pocket, he let go of your hand that he had been holding and picked you up bridal style, "w-what are you doing?" you asked, blushing a bit. "I'm not letting your feet touch the ground, you might trip" he said stubbornly and held you protectively the rest of the way home.

Once you both were inside, he paused to let you lick your shoes off and drop your bag. he carried you up to your room, finally setting you down to change into pajamas, you changed and came back to him walking into the room with his pajamas on, closing the door behind him. You walked over to him and he put his arm around you and walked with you over to the bed, he lifted up the covers and you both crawled inside, he dropped the covers over you two. He wrapped his arms around you protectively and you in return snuggled into him, you two fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's warm embrace. The next day, you spent the entire day glued to each other's sides, and you smiled at the knowledge that you two would have many more days just like that one in the future.

**(*Mein liebe = My dear)**


End file.
